Cambios
by E. Waters
Summary: Sin embargo, ahora tiempo de disfrutar la infancia… Y tal vez, ese puede haber sido el peor error de la chica. Futuro Dark Albus. Scorpius x Rose x Albus. Tal vez, próximamente femslash igualmente.
1. Chapter 1

**Sip, un fic hetero, al menos en un comienzo. Pienso meterle algo de femslash, así que tengo un par de ideas para hacerlo ^-^. Bueno, espero continuar con el fic, y disfrute con la lectura.**

Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' no me pertenece, sino que a J.K Rowling y a sus asociados.

 **Cambios**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por E. Waters_

Gryffindor.

Esa era la palabra que permanecía grabada en la mente de la muchacha, cuando ella ingresó al Expresso Hogwarts, en rumbo hacia el castillo mágico, donde ella junto a su primo Albus completarían su educación y formación como magos.

No podía evitarlo; toda su familia, sus primos, tíos, padres y abuelos habían pertenecido a la casa de colores dorado y escarlata, y ella ciertamente no deseaba por ningún motivo ser la excepción.

Y no era la única que estaba preocupada acerca del tema; Albus, de idénticos ojos verdes como los de su padre, sentía el mismo temor.

Después de todo, tanto él como su prima Rose era diferentes a los miembros de su familia. Ni ellos mismos sabían por qué, pero de que eran diferentes, lo eran.

Si bien, al menos por vía genética todo parecía indicar que ellos dos irían a Gryffindor, el más asustado era el niño de cabello azabache.

Nadie lo sabía, exceptuando a su prima, claro está, pero la cosa es que él había nacido con un oscuro y extraño don…

El don de hablar con las serpientes.

—Suerte, Al —fue lo último que le dijo Harry a su hijo, totalmente ignorante de la rara y hasta algo tétrica habilidad de su hijo del medio.

Sentados en un compartimiento dentro del tren, ni Rose ni Albus habían emitido sonido alguno durante el trayecto. Tal vez porque ambos tenían ese miedo atroz a no entrar en una casa que no fuese la de Gryffindor.

—De seguro que Al entra en Slytherin —decía a manudo James, a modo de broma, y es que para nadie pasaba por desapercibido la astucia del niño.

Pero, como ya he dicho, eran solo bromas… aunque claro, el angustiado de Albus no las tomaba propiamente tal.

Él se sentía diferente, al igual que Rose.

A Rose siempre le gustó respetar las tradiciones, además de siempre satisfacer las expectativas que sus padres tenían sobre ella.

Y claro está, el entrar a Gryffindor era una de esas.

De pronto, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de forma algo brusca, entrando un chico en el acto, el cual tenía el cabello muy rubio y platinado y un par de ojos grises, combinados con un verde pálido.

—No encuentro sitio, ¿puedo sentarme junto a ustedes? —dijo él, a los que Albus le miró con algo de recelo.

Y es que claro, los primos conocían de vista al hijo de Malfoy, pero jamás llegaron a entablar un conversación decente con él.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rose, no queriendo armar enemistades sin antes haber empezado el año escolar.

—Pero es un Malfoy —le susurró Albus al oído de su prima, la cual lo miró de tal forma que el chico simplemente se calló. Después de todo, al menos por ahora, la única persona que podía frenar al niño, era Rose.

Aunque en realidad Scorpius no tenía nada contra los otros dos chicos, el hecho de que Albus le mirase de esa forma hacía que el ambiente se volviese algo tenso.

A Scorpius le costaba mucho el tema de socializar.

Su familia, antes bien vista, había perdido mucho prestigio después de la muerte de Voldemort, y aunque se había demostrado que su padre no participó de forma voluntaria, eso no quería decir que lo aceptaran de lleno.

Sin embargo, el chico había heredado la astucia e ingenio de su padre, por lo cual sabía a la vez que si se acercaba a Weasley, que era cómo Scorpius se refería a Rose, él posiblemente podría integrase a la actual sociedad mágica, aún cuando fuese solo un chiquillo.

El punto ahora era, ¿cómo acercarse a ella?

Su padre había conocido a la madre de ella, y por lo que había escuchado a la madre de Rose le gustaba leer… así que el niño dedujo que su hija era igual a su progenitora.

Pero viendo como Albus le miraba, con ese fresco resentimiento, el muchacho el cual no se caracterizaba por ser especialmente valiente, decidió dejar su plan para más tarde.

Siendo así, ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna durante el viaje, estando Albus siempre mirando con recelo a Scorpius y Rose observando distraída la ventanilla del compartimiento.

¿Y si ella no entraba a Gryffindor…?

¿Qué dirían sus primos? ¿Qué diría Hugo? ¿Qué dirían sus padres?

Al pensarlo, la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que hacía siempre que se encontraba en problemas, o cuando comenzaba a divagar por ciertas preocupaciones.

Finalmente, y después de ese incómodo viaje, el tren llegó a su destino, cosa que Rose agradeció en vista que el ambiente dentro de aquel vagón no podía ser incluso más intenso que al momento anterior.

—Muy bien, todos arriba de los botes —dijo Hagrid, mirando con especial cariño a Albus y a Rose, cuando los vio descender del tren.

El corazón de la muchacha latía más fuerte que nunca, y cuando pensó que este no podía latir más rápido aún, sintió como una cálida mano se entrelazaba con la suya.

La chica alzó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su primo, y ella no pudo más que sonreír.

Siempre había sido así.

Ella y él nunca se separaban, y es que a pesar de tener otros primos, ninguno encajaba tan bien como él en ella, y ella en él… y ahora, en aquel momento tan crucial en su vida, estaban más que nunca el uno para el otro.

Después de un rato, el cual se les hizo eterno a los dos primos, los niños descendieron del bote y se encaminaron al Gran Salón, en donde se encontraba aquel taburete junto al sombrero seleccionador, el cual estaba listo para hacer cumplir su cometido.

—Muy bien, se les llamará por orden alfabético —dijo el profesor Longbottom, a lo que la mano de Albus apretó con incluso más fuerza, la mano de Rose.

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius! — anunció Neville, después de cierto tiempo.

Se escuchó un ligero murmullo, y es que como ya se ha mencionado, el apellido Malfoy no pasaba por su mejor momento.

—¡SLYTHERIN! — habló el sombrero, apenas si rozó la cabeza del niño.

El momento de que a los primos les tocase su turno, se aproximaba más y más, y ella no sabía que qué haría sino llegaba a estar en la casa de Gryffindor…

—¡Potter, Albus!

El niño desprendió su mano de la mano de Rose, y sumamente nervioso, se sentó en el banquillo y Neville le colocó el sombrero en su cabeza.

Los ojos azulados de ella, miraron casi con angustia la figura de su primo.

Después de unos segundos que le fueron eternos a ambos primos, el sombrero al fin dio aquel tan esperado veredicto.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Los ojos de Rose no pudieron estar más que abiertos.

No podía, simplemente no podía ser…

El hecho de que su primo ingresase a la casa de las serpientes, no sólo era un hecho horrible para su familia, sino que también eso quería decir que se distanciarían, puesto que si bien aquellas rivalidades ya estaban algo obsoletas, Slytherin y Gryffindor aún tenían sus roces.

Pero claro, todo eso en el caso de que ella ingresase a esta última casa.

—¡Weasley, Rose!

Igual de nerviosa y torpe que su primo, la niña caminó hacia la silla, se sentó en ella, y el profesor Longbottom le colocó aquel sombrero que en cuanto aspecto físico, dejaba mucho que desear.

—Uhm, interesante…—comenzó a decir una vocecilla en la cabeza de la niña—. ¡Cuánta inteligencia! No, no puede desperdiciarse, no realmente no puede desperdiciarse… está decidido—y el sombrero hizo una pausa—¡RAVENCLAW!

Y mientras la muchacha no podía creer que ni ella ni su querido primo, no hubiesen entrando a la casa de Gryffidor, en esa misma mesa James Potter y su primo Fred estaban más sorprendidos que nunca.

—¡Debe de haber habido un error! —exclamaba furibundo el hijo mayor del 'niño que vivió' —, Al NO puede estar en Slytherin… ¡Vamos, que es un Potter!

Y si James se sentía así, el niño de cabellos azabaches no podía estar peor, incluso peor que Rose.

¿Qué haría él, siempre rodeado de leones, en un nido de serpientes?

Por supuesto, Rose se sentía igual de sola, pero al menos ella no estaba rodeada de los hijos, de los enemigos de sus padres…

—Bienvenida… soy el prefecto Phillips.

Los ojos, algo enrojecidos y es que casi estaba a borde del llanto, de Rose se alzaron y se toparon con una amable mirada, del cual su poseedor era un chico evidentemente mayor que ella.

—Gracias —respondió la niña, costándole tragar.

Ciertamente, aunque no era tan cálida como la mesa de Gryffindor, la mesa en donde ella y Albus _debían_ de estar, el ambiente de la mesa de Ravenclaw, la verdad de las cosas, no era tan desagradable…

Es más, hasta Rose se convenció a ella misma que tal vez, no le costaría tanto acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo, los ojos verdes de Albus no se desprendían de la mea de las águilas, sintiéndose en peligro acerca de su prima, acerca si ella se alejaba de él, y en el acto, se distanciaban.

Rose era, tal vez, la única persona que lo comprendía, por lo cual lo último que deseaba hacer era perderla.

La cena entonces comenzó, y a pesar de que había numerosos manjares en la mesa, ni Rose ni Albus tuvieron el estado suficiente como para dar bocado alguno.

Se sentía extraño, muy extraño.

Más tarde, casi a punto de haber la cena de bienvenida finalizado, los dos primos no podía encontrarse en situaciones más que diferentes; mientras que Rose estaba asombrada de ver a gente tan culta, Albus se sentía totalmente perdido.

—No importa —se dijo el chico a sí mismo —, mañana me toca Historia de la magia con Rose, y de seguro que podré estar con ella.

En realidad, al chico no le gustaba mucho esa materia, mas si esa era una excusa para poder estar junto a su prima, a él le gustaría.

Ya en la húmeda y fría sala común de Slytherin, el niño se recostó en su cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, no queriendo socializar con nadie, ni siquiera con Scorpius que durante la cena, se había mostrado algo agradable.

No quería saber de nada.

Al día siguiente, y como Albus lo había visto en su horario, tocaba clase con los Ravenclaw, en la asignatura de Historia de la Magia, excusa perfecta para hablar con ella.

Por su parte, Rose estaba igual de ansiosa.

Cierto, ella había sido recibida de muy buena manera por las personas de su casa, pero obviamente no era lo mismo estando junto a Albus.

De niños, era él quien la defendía de James, que la defendía de Hugo o Fred, cosa que hizo que ellos dos creasen un lazo casi, por no decir de lleno, indestructible.

—Muy bien —dijo entonces el profesor, mirando entusiasta a su alumnos —, en vista que lo más importante es saber diferentes punto de vista de una misma cosa, yo mismo designaré a las parejas del día de hoy.

Cuando Albus y Rose escucharon eso, de inmediato pusieron mala cara.

Siendo así, y en contra de voluntad absoluta de la muchacha, ella fue emparejada con Scorpius Malfoy.

Y al contrario de ella, el muchacho estaba más que dichoso, envista que todo esto solo ayudaba más a concretar su astuto y ambicioso plan.

Lógicamente, ella esperaba lo peor de Scorpius, pero cuando lo vio interesado en la materia que estaba pasando, además de ser una compañía más bien agradable, se sorprendió de manera positiva.

—Muy bien, alumnos, dejen el informe encima de mi escritorio, y podrán retirarse —dijo el profesor, a lo que Rose y Scorpius fueron los primeros en entregar la tarea ya realizada en clases.

Aún así, no todo era risas allí.

Albus, estando emparejado con un muchacho de cabeza rapada con el apellido Ethelred, miraba con autentico celos cómo su prima y 'ese Malfoy', se llevaban tan bien haciendo aquel trabajo juntos.

Así que, cuando llegó la hora de receso, lo que primero hizo el muchacho fue buscar a Rose.

Porque nadie le quitaría a ella, menos aún un simple Malfoy.

—¡Hola, Rose! —dijo el Slytherin, acercándose a donde ella se encontraba, lugar que no podía ser más que la biblioteca.

—Hola, Al —respondió ella, sonriendo, sonriendo de esa forma que sólo podía ser dedicada a él —, termino de leer este capítulo y salimos, ¿te parece?

Entonces, Albus no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

Las cosas de a poco se le fueron dando a Rose; ya era reconocida por su brillante mente y de a poco estaba forjando una especie de amistad con Scorpius, pero al ser prima de Albus le traía ciertos problemas con las chicas.

Después de todo, y como era de esperarse, además de emular lo que sucedió con James, el muchacho era muy cotizado por las niñas.

Mas él no les hacía caso alguno; no, él sabía que esas chicas sólo lo seguían por ser hijo de Harry Potter, y él la verdad de las cosas, siempre aspiraba más, y por sobre todo…

Ser más que Harry Potter, ser reconocido como Albus Potter.

La ambición del niño, a pesar de sólo tener once años de edad, era desmesurada, y si no se le encontraba un buen cause, podría hasta ser peligroso, pero considerando su años de vida, nadie se preocupaba de eso aún.

Nadie, exceptuando Rose.

Rose había leído mucho, lo suficiente como para saber que junto al don que él tenía hablando con las serpientes, añadiéndole al hecho de su codicia, su primo era un potencial peligro.

Sin embargo, ahora tiempo de disfrutar la infancia…

Y tal vez, ese puede haber sido el peor error de la chica.

 **¡Y eso por ahora! Si les ha gustado, por favor envíen un review, cosa que se agradecería mucho (:**

 **Nos leemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casi ha pasado un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de este fanfic, y bueno ahora me ven aquí subiendo uno nuevo. Ojalá les agrade, y que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Nota: Sé que en Hogwarts no se permiten serpientes como mascota, pero al menos en este fanfic se alterará un poco esa norma canon.**

Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' no me pertenece, sino que a J.K Rowling y a sus asociados.

 **Cambios**

 **Capítulo II**

 _Por E. Waters_

La sonrisa de Rose, los ojos azulados de Rose, la pecas de Rose, ese cabello ligeramente enmarañado de Rose, la inteligencia de Rose, los labios delgados de Rose, la sabiduría de Rose, la manera de caminar livianamente de Rose.

Todo eso se juntaba en Albus, quien desde la mesa de Slytherin no podía quitar sus ojos de la discreta figura de la muchacha, a la vez que consumía en silencio su desayuno, en su segunda semana en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Potter?

De inmediato el chico alzó la mirada, encontrándose en el acto con los ojos entre grises y verde del propio Scorpius.

—Nada que te importe, Malfoy.

Y sí, el segundo hijo de Harry Potter estaba algo molesto con el otro muchacho, todo porque el profesor de Historia de la Magia había decidido poner a Rose y a Scorpius como pareja de trabajo juntos.

Scorpius suspiró, y se limitó a quedarse mirando en silencio algunos segundos a Albus.

Y es que si bien, el chico de cabellos rubios platinados conservaba la misma astucia y ambición de sus antepasados, los Malfoy y los Greengrase, su enfoque estaba muy lejos de ser siquiera estar cerca de ser un mago tenebroso, o cualquier cosa que se la parezca.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las buenas intenciones del muchacho de pálida piel, las personas de otras casas aún le miraban con recelo, y la idea de que si se juntaba con Rose su reputación mejoraría, sólo se incrementó aún más en su sagaz cabeza.

Por lo tanto, eso de que los emparejasen para la asignatura Historia de la Magia le cabía como anillo al dedo.

Siendo así, Scorpius fijó su mirada en Rose, a la cual aún Albus la observaba, y cuando la chica se dio cuenta dirigió de las miradas por parte de la mesa de Slytherin, se sintió un tanto incómoda.

—Hey, Rose.

La aludida se giró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con Atella Uphior, una muchacha de su mismo curso y casa, la cual provenía de una antigua familia proveniente de Hungría, quien era por lo demás la primera chica que le hablaba de forma directa.

Después de todo, el hecho de ser hija de Hermione Granger y sobrina política de Harry Potter, pesaba fuerte sobre su espalda., a tal punto que los demás la miraban de lejos, como si ella estuviese situada en otro nivel, o algo así.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió ella, aun mirando por el rabillo del ojos hacia la mesa de colores verde y plata.

—¿Tú podrías hacer que tu primo y yo fuésemos amigos?

Inevitablemente, Rose torció de forma ligera sus delgados labios, aunque eso de que las chicas se acercasen a ella por ser prima de Albus Potter, no era ninguna sorpresa y novedad para ella.

La muchacha reprimió un suspiro, y pensó que tal vez nunca tendría amigos o amigas, en vista que sólo se acercaban a ella por tener a Albus como primos.

Y mientras la Ravenclaw se amargaba pensando que posiblemente su única y verdadera amistad sería con su primo, las cosas comenzaban de a poco mejorar para este mismo.

A Albus le gustaba la fama, a Albus le gustaba la popularidad, a Albus le gustaba el reconocimiento y el poder, el mismo que ahora comenzaba a regir dentro de los chicos de su misma casa.

Aunque era lógico; la mayoría de las personas pertenecientes a la casa que tenían a una serpiente como símbolo, buscaban hacer redes y buenos aliados, y en realidad Albus Potter presentaba a la perfección ambas cosas.

Pero para el pequeño Potter eso no era suficiente, nada lo era.

Y tal vez la única persona que no deseaba estar con Albus por su apellido, era precisamente Rose quien cada vez se sentía más sola.

Por supuesto, ella brillaba en clases, pero era tanta su ansiedad por hacer todo bien en lo académico, que muy luego comenzó a estar sola.

Y fue cuando Scorpius Malfoy hizo más presente su presencia en su vida.

El plan del hijo de Draco Malfoy era muy simple; él haría creer a Rose que eran amigos, íntimos amigos, todo para que su reputación, y la de su dañada familia, fuese una más respetable, en vista que se relacionaría con una Weasley.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

Cuando la muchacha escuchó una voz hablarle, por alguna razón de inmediato la imagen de su primo llegó a su cabeza, pero al mirar hacia arriba en vez de encontrarse con _esos_ ojos verdes, se encontró con la mirada de Scorpius.

—Oh, claro —respondió la muchacha, quien miró al Slytherin con cierto recelo.

Claro, ahora que ella se encontraba en una casa diferente a Albus, y tomando en cuenta que siempre había un grupillo cerca de él, las oportunidades de juntarse con su primo eran cada vez más y más escasas… y claro, al menos el joven Malfoy podía estar más cerca de él, en vista eran compañeros de curso y casa.

—Vi que te gusta mucho historia de la magia —dijo de pronto Scorpius, el cual había estudiado minuciosamente a Rose, a tal punto, de saber sus gustos y aficiones, gracias a su evidente astucia —. Mira, pensé que te gustaría leerlo.

Y dicho esto, el muchacho sacó de su bolso un grueso y antiguo libro, el cual de todas formas estaba muy bien cuidado, y se lo tendió a la chica.

—No me digas… —y los ojos azulados de Rose se abrieron mucho.

—Si —una especie de sonrisa apareció en la cara de Scorpius —, es la primera edición de 'Hogwarts, una historia'.

Rose entonces creyó gritar de la emoción, pero a último momento, y siendo siempre prudente y sensata, decidió reprimir sus impulsos.

—¿Por qué me lo pasas, Malfoy?

—Gracias a ti nuestra calificación en nuestro trabajo de historia de la magia fue la mejor de todas, es una especie de agradecimiento.

La muchacha miró aún con recelo al Slytherin, como no creyéndose mucho de lo que le estaba diciendo; Rose era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que un chico perteneciente a esa casa, no agradecería las cosas así como así…

¿O era acaso que estaba siendo algo prejuiciosa al respecto?

Algo dentro de ella le dijo que no, que no se dejase llevar por las primeras impresione o por las cosas que su padre le había dicho sobre los Malfoy, y sumándole el hecho de que se sentía más sola que nunca, decidió aceptar la propuesta del chico.

Scorpius sonrió, creyendo que estaba haciendo a la Ravenclaw a su trampa, cosa que en la realidad era lo opuesto.

Rose estaba haciendo creer al chico que él la tenía en sus manos, por ese préstamo, y no al revés.

Después de que el chico le entregó ese libro a Rose, decidió dirigirse hacia la sala común de su propia casa, y cuando llegó se encontró con que Albus estaba sentado y rodeado por muchos jóvenes.

—¡Mira, Scor!

El muchacho fijó su mirada en Ethelred, quien estaba mirando casi extasiado como una serpiente se movía alrededor del propio Albus, el cual tenía una burlesca sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

—Es la serpiente de Andley… cuando la soltó por accidente aquí, Potter comenzó a manejarla a su antojo, ya que puede hablarle.

El chico de ojos claros alzó curioso una ceja, y es que no se espetaba en lo absoluto que el hijo de Harry Potter tuviese la tenebrosa cualidad de poder comunicarse en pársel con las serpientes.

Y aunque sonaba muy tentador hacerse más íntimo de Albus, finalmente el muchacho se decantó por el plan que tenía para acercarse más a Rose.

Ya casi a un mes de que ambos primos hubiesen ingresado a Hogwarts, a ambos les iban de forma muy diferente, ya que a la vez que a Albus cada vez se hacía más, más respetado y popular siendo él, y en el acto alejarse de su familia, Rose se sentía más sola que nunca.

—Tranquila, Rose —le dijo James a su prima, ajustándose sus gafas —, Al se ha comportado como un verdadero estúpido, pero se le pasará.

Pero la chica temía que así no fuese… ella conocía lo suficientemente bien a su primo, como para saber que a él nunca le gustó pasar por desapercibido.

Y aunque todo parecía irse en picada acerca de la visa social de la joven, Scorpius estuvo ahí más cerca que nunca, pero aún la muchacha no se fiaba de forma completa de él, como si sospechase de intenciones.

Mas ni Rose ni Scorpius se daban cuenta que unos ojos esmeraldas, los miraban a ellos dos de intensa forma.

Porque Albus Potter era egoísta, porque Albus Potter era posesivo…

Porque Albus Potter deseaba tener las cosas solo para él, y precisamente su prima Rose entraba en ese caso.

Siendo así, y ya cuando todos se estaban retirando de cenar aquel día viernes, Albus, astuto cómo sólo él podría ser, se escabulló de sus compañeros de casa, y logró introducirse en donde se encontraba su prima,

—Rose.

La muchacha de inmediato se giró hacia atrás, y cuando lo hizo se fijó con los ojos de su primo, los mismos lo cuales ella tanto había ansiado ver.

Sin embargo, la joven estaba lejos de ser comportarse como si nada entre ellos dos hubiese pasado; la muchacha era al fin y al cabo orgullosa, y le había afectado que si primo la hubiese ignorado de tal forma.

—¿Qué quieres, _Albus_? —dijo la Ravenclaw de forma hiriente, cosa lógica considerando su situación actual.

—¿Qué tienes con Malfoy? —preguntó el muchacho así nada más., ahora tomando la muñeca de su prima con fuerza, pero ciertamente moderada como pata no hacerle daño.

—¿Con Malfoy? —la chica se cruzó de brazos y alzó curiosa una ceja —. Sólo somos compañeros de trabajo, anda más que eso… además, no podría confiar de todo en él —dijo ella, recordando las palabras de su padre.

El rostro de Albus entonces se alivió de forma evidente, como si le hubiesen quitado a él una gran preocupación.

Ambos primos entonces se miraron a los ojos, y cuando parecía que se iban a disculpar o algo así, fue cuando escucharon unos pasos dirigirse a ellos, y al ladear los dos la cabeza descubrieron a Phillips, el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

—Weasley, Potter, a sus habitaciones —habló limpiamente él, mirando de una forma ligeramente severa a los dos chicos.

Despidiéndose los primos con una especie de cómplice sonrisa, los dos muchachos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, y al momento de que la chica llegó a su destino, muchas jóvenes se acercaron a ella, incluida Atella.

—¿Estabas conversando con tu primo, Rose? —le preguntó de inmediato Atella a Rose, la única chica la cual llamaba a la joven por su nombre de pila, al menos hasta ahora,

—Sí —dijo Rose algo seca, sintiéndose un poco utilizada…

Sabía ella que Atella era una buena chica, pero también sabía que estaba totalmente metida con Albus, y aunque ella no desease admitirlo por completo, eso el ocasionaban celos, sólo un poco de celos.

Una de las chicas que estaba cerca de Rose soltó una especie de chillido, cosa que hizo que la muchacha de ojos azules pusieran los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —habló nuevamente Atella, acercando sus ojos, que tenían un peculiar tono marrón, hacia los azules de la propia Rose —. ¡Debes permitir que él pueda conversar un poco con nostras…!

Ella realmente amaba su primo, pero a veces sentía que ser la prima hermana de Albus Potter la dañaba en vez de beneficiarla.

Además, la Ravenclaw no se daba mucho cuenta, pero la cosa era que su primo constantemente la vigilaba, la controlaba, la monopolizaba, todo por tenerla para él, y sólo para él.

A veces ella podía ser muy ingenua, a pesar de su brillante inteligencia, sobre todo con Albus, porque al fin y al cabo, Albus Severus Potter era capaz de romper todas las reglas, hasta las más arraigadas.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente tocó clases de historia de la magia, y Scorpius Malfoy estaba de lo más contento.

Todo estaba resultando tal y como él tanto lo había planeado, y aunque él no lo reconociese de forma abierta, sí tenía que admitir muy en el fondo de que le comenzaba a agradar Rose Weasley, en vista que era su primera 'amiga'.

Los Malfoy estaban demasiado dañados, y el chico no había tenido amigos verdaderos por esa causa, pero parecía ser que Rose era la que no entraba en esa extensa categoría.

Pero el rostro del Slytherin se volvió más pálido aún, cuando vio que en _su_ puesto, se encontraba Albus Potter sentado.

Rose era su amiga, su primera amiga, y no dejaría que se la arrebatasen, o aún más importante, que a causa de la antipatía que Albus sentía por él, ella se dejase influenciar y como consecuencia su plan se fuese a los trastos.

Algo frustrado, el chico se sentó cerca de Atella, quien sólo miraba al puesto en donde Albus se encontraba.

Sin embargo, al terminar esa clase que se le hizo a él más extensa que nunca, fue cuando unos conocidos ojos azules se fijaron en él, unos ojos azules que él podría reconocer en cualquier lado.

—Nos vemos más tarde… _Scor._ —dijo Rose, reconociendo que a pesar de que había desconfiado de él en un principio, debía que admitir que había sido su real compañía, incluso más que Atella.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron mucho, al mismo tiempo que Albus, quien se encontraba atrás de su prima, abrió mucho los ojos, como no asimilando que Rose tratase con tanta familiaridad al otro joven.

Lo que ninguno de los tres muchachos siquiera podrían haber predicho, es que gracias a ese suceso ellos se volverían amigos, los mejores amigos.

Porque ahora era la oportunidad para que un nuevo trío de oro, apareciese.

 **Y eso (:… Me gustaría y me encantaría si es posible que me diesen un review, ya que me motivaría mucho para poder seguir con la historia.**

 **Por último:**

 **1.-** **NUEVO CÓMIC**

 **Con La Mafer estamos haciendo un nuevo cómic yuri, que esperamos que pronto esté en papel, buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
